Thread of despair
by CobaltToaster
Summary: There are an immeasurable number of timelines, a thousand possibilities all tied together by one solitary thread. A collection of mastermind AUs. Part 1: Makoto Naegi. Please read and review!


**Oh man, you have no idea how much this killed me. **

**So this is a knee-jerk reaction to the tendency to cut-and-paste Junko's character gimmick onto other characters in order to 'mastermind' them. Um, no thanks? Don't get me wrong, that can be really cool and there's no denying Junko is an amazing villain, but it seems like such a waste of the characters to not explore how their life experiences and personality traits would shape their matermind persona. Hence this behemoth was born.**

**What I'm aiming to do is to write a series of Mastermind AUs, each revolving around a different character and their unique mastermind personality. Some will probably share attributes with Junko, but they won't _be_ her in a different skin. At least, that's what I'm hoping to achieve. I'm...not the best writer, so... Here goes, I guess. Feedback would be much appreciated! **

**To be honest I'm still pretty upset with this particular instalment, particularly the beginning. I've fussed over it for weeks now though, and if I tweak any more I'm going to cry. So here, have the first in a (hopefully) long line of AUs to come: Makoto Naegi.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dangan Ronpa it wouldn't be the soul-destroying masterpiece it is today. Good thing I'm not rich, eh? **

**EDIT: Ugh, the dividers were removed AGAIN. Thanks for that FF. Third time's a charm? **

**Next two characters to get the mastermind treatment will be Togami and Kirigiri. Thanks for the suggestions guys! I'll try to meet your expectations.**

From the moment Monobear appeared, Naegi knew what his purpose was.

It was so blessedly simple, so _him_, that he never thought to question it. The idea slunk into his mind and was instantly accepted, a determined gleam playing in the corner of his eyes as Monobear's rant echoed around him. He was in a school filled with despair, littered with suspicion and fear. Who wouldn't take it on themselves to spread hope? He'd be the person that they'd all turn to, the glue that kept everyone together.

Indeed, it was perfectly natural to try and protect his friends. Even though they'd barely met, even though some of them made it very clear that they didn't like him, they were his _friends_ and he needed to _protect them_. His mind was very insistent about that. Naegi didn't question it; after all, why would he? Who would lie to himself?

Something was nagging at him, whispering that there was more to this tale, but he brushed it aside. He had more important things to dwell on, such as how he was going to get closer to some of his more hostile classmates. He couldn't protect any of them if they wouldn't talk to him. It was this sole desire that caused Naegi to force himself between Mondo and Togami, and as he flew through the air he couldn't help thinking that he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Hello, Kuwata. How are you?"

He greeted his precious friend with a smile, nodding and laughing at the usual preamble that came with conversation. He'd managed to talk with most of his class today, and while Togami and Fukawa were still suspicious, the majority had seemed to welcome his mild nature and easy grins.

"-so yeah, I don't really like baseball. It just…cramps my style, y'know?"

…huh?

"wh- what?"

"I told ya. I loathe the game! Hate-hate-hate it! I've never attended a practice session in my life. I'm gonna use this opportunity to ditch baseball, clean myself up and start a band. Would you like to be my first groupie?"

Leon was chuckling as he spoke, wearing such a lighthearted expression as he dropped his bombshell. He was unaware of the effect this had on Naegi.

Why would he… hate it? That was his _talent_. His precious gift, the ability that made him special. It was his responsibility to foster it, to make it grow, to earn the position that he'd been born into, to flaunt his superiority that he did nothing to gain, to reign over the hard working nobodies that never had a chance to shine because they weren't special, they weren't him, _they were worth absolutely nothing and Leon was mocking the dreams of those worthless souls since he didn't have the respect for them to take advantage of his talent-_

Naegi blinked, jolting out of his thoughts in shock. What was that? For a moment there he could swear he almost hated Kuwata… but that was silly, of course he didn't! How could you hate a friend? So he simply laughed and nodded, ignoring the black bile that spread over his tongue like honey, and agreed to help Kuwata throw away his talent and take advantage of those who would die unknown.

* * *

He was sad when Maizono died. Sad, angry, scared, determined… you name it, he felt it. Why did she have to go?

He liked Maizono because she was kind, sweet and knew how to work hard. She understood that just having talent wasn't enough; you had to keep pushing to develop it. But now… she was gone. One of his friends had killed her. That made him so _furious _e lH, so outraged on behalf of his deceased classmate, so blood-boilingly _angry_ that he thought he could just kill them all. Yet they were still all his friends, he needed to protect and believe in them, and to think that someone had betrayed that trust… was he really worth that little?

Something in him whispered yes he was, he knew that from the second he entered this infernal school, but of course that wasn't true. They were his friends. That fact didn't stop him from feeling absolutely rotten, wallowing in the misery of their suspicion. Naegi wanted to cry, he wanted to shriek, he wanted to find that killer and both forgive and condemn them in the same breath... And now he could. All thanks to the class trial.

He spared a moment to honour Enoshima, remembering her death with his head bowed. She'd sacrificed herself to avoid this trial, to avoid despair, and had been struck down because of it. It was…ironic? No, that wasn't the right word. 'Sad' didn't seem to do the scenario much justice either. He guessed that made her death… despair-inducing? She dared to stand up for hope, and was slaughtered instantly because of it. Yeah, that was pretty accurate. But he wasn't going to give in! He refused to despair, because what would the others do without him?

He entered the elevator feeling scared, upset and strangely giddy, taking the glares he received like they were physical blows. This was terrible… how could he inspire hope if nobody trusted him? Not to mention he wanted to stay alive. That was all his kind was good at: surviving, leading aimless existences that were remembered by no-one. But wasn't there joy to be found in those kinds of lives, the thrill of absolute freedom from any sort of goal?

But that was why the world invented talented people, so the mindless millions could have icons to look up to. To give everything for. They ignored the joy of their own lives, all for the sake and prosperity of others. That must be why he was so fixated on helping these prodigies, some inbuilt programming whispering to give everything he had so they could proceed.

Of course they'd reciprocate. They'd thank their fanbase, yell out how they couldn't have done it without them (even though they totally could've), and the lower classes would feel like they'd accomplished something with their lives. So…it should be the same here, right? They'd thank him; appreciate what he'd done. They had to.

Naegi's thoughts were confirmed by the memory of Kirigiri's final murmur to him before they stepped on the elevator, a smile jumping to his face at her expression of faith. She knew. She knew how things worked, putting on an appreciative front to soothe Naegi. It was also nice to know that someone here still believed in him, after all the hard work he'd put in to get them to open up was easily discarded once suspicion sank in. Naegi didn't hold it against them though. That was just how idols were! They never really cared about the little people, and that was okay. Naegi would still support them and protect his friends. With that final determination buzzing inside his skull, whispering and hissing around his consciousness, Naegi stepped off the elevator feeling more alive than he had in months.

* * *

Kuwata was dead. Mondo was dead. His precious friends had given in to despair, slaughtering their classmates in order to get themselves out. There were no words for the indescribable anguish Naegi felt each time he had to point that finger, always reaffirming hope for every classmate bar one. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but yet… He wasn't surprised. These symbols of 'hope' were self-centred things; stepping on eachother, their fanbase, on whatever they could in order to climb higher. Isn't that all that 'Hope' was? A chain that dragged you forward, urging you onwards with whispers of tomorrow, using whatever means possible to secure that promise for yourself? In reality 'Hope' was nothing more than a convenient excuse for worthless humans to deny their scenario in life.

Naegi had never experienced that particular need. He was at the bottom rungs, with no future and no promise, and had found joy in his life of no attachments. Just his sister and him. Wasn't that true Hope? Not the scrabbling selfishness his classmates displayed, that's for sure. Honestly, Naegi was finding it harder and harder to contain the disdainful thoughts that rolled around his skull. These traitorous musings only reminded him how pitiable he truly was. As if he had the right to criticise his social betters, these gods among men that allowed the masses to place their hopes in them.

Everyone did it. His father had placed his 'hope' in the Togami Corporate, praying desperately for a raise. His mother placed her 'hope' in Asahina, cheering for her victory to make herself feel better about abandoning her own sporting career. Even his little sister had placed her 'hope' in one of these idols, laughing as she allowed Maizono's voice to convince her that she too could make a difference.

…Oh?

That…didn't seem right. But he quite clearly remembered Komaru singing along with his old classmate's image on the TV, turning to Naegi with eyes alight as she gushed about her dreams of singing on stage. But that didn't fit with…

…didn't fit with what?

Naegi clasped his head in his palms, thoughts whirling and screaming around his head as they restrained _something_ from becoming clear. He could vaguely hear a thump as he slid to the ground, lightning bouncing around his skull, drowning out all but _that didn't fit that didn't fit that didn't FIT-_

"Naegi! Are you all right?" Asahina's concerned voice reverberated from above, Kirigiri's presence hovering above the swimmer, and for one brief second that _something_ broke free.

"Do not touch me, Aoi Asahina."

_Pawn of Hope spawn of lies hurt hurt hurt hurt- _

"…Naegi?"

Almost instantly the _something_ snapped back into its prison, Asahina's horrified tone sending it recoiling into his brain and crashing painfully into nothingness. How…how could he _say_ that?! How could he hate Asahina, the bubbly and joyful Asahina, the beacon of hope for all young athletes everywhere? How could he forget his place so? Naegi fell over himself to apologise, blaming it all on the stress and nightmares (he was actually having nightmares, at least by definition, but he didn't think you were supposed to wake up in a cold sweat and a ridiculous grin plastered on your face), and silently mourned the presence that had abandoned his mind.

* * *

Kirigiri was incredibly angry with him. That in itself was obvious, as she hardly ever spoke to Naegi out of her own volition anymore. She'd taken his own secret-keeping rather hard…Naegi didn't really understand. Didn't she know he was just protecting their precious 'hope'? In order to keep the harmony in the group he had to sacrifice his promise with her, and as much as it hurt, Naegi had to step on whatever leverage available to claim that fragile peace once more. To think he'd fallen to the scrabbling methods exerted by these idols… Ah, he really was a pitiful member of the lower class. It was all for his friends though. Everything, _everything_ was for them. What would they do without the 'Hope' he brought? It was for this reason that he weathered Kirigiri's anger, weathered his own disgust at the methods he was forced to take, and faked a carefree smile once more.

* * *

"Hello Kirigiri! Found anything new?"

Naegi greeted her with a familiarity he'd sorely missed, quietly giddy when she nodded back. They'd finally sorted out all that ugly distrust, Kirigiri had reminded him that he was pathetic for not believing in his friends, and all in all everyone left somewhat content. But there was obviously something bothering the older female, grey eyes flickering downwards at Naegi's approach. Maybe he could do something to help?

"You look kind of upset. Anything wrong?"

She stiffened, obviously unused to broadcasting her emotions like that. Naegi found it rather amusing.

"…No, nothing's wrong."

Oh, she was going to be like that? Maybe he just needed to prompt her then. So he casually started rattling off the daily events of the others, a grin dancing on his face at each memory.

"All right then. Hagakure threw an absolute fit today; Asahina came up with a plan to scare him using his fear of ghosts, and so covered herself in a sheet and- Kirigiri? You okay?"

She had gone strangely pale, staring at Naegi with something like…pity? That couldn't be right. But it was quite clearly there, shining in the corner of Kirigiri's clear eyes. Why would she pity him? He had nothing to be pitied over!

"I am fine. But Naegi…beware the 16th student…" She faltered again, hesitating for just a beat too long, before setting her shoulders and whispering a name that made his blood run cold.

"…Komaru Naegi."

* * *

"That's not my sister."

"Naegi…"

"Don't _look_ at me like that! It's not her! I know!"

He knew that she wasn't dead. She _couldn't_ be dead; she was far too clever to be roped in here, and she was obviously very busy…doing something. Naegi wasn't quite sure what, but he knew. That couldn't be her, because she was doing something else. If only he could remember… but the details slipped through his grasp like sand, and was he left to feel like an absolute fool.

"…We don't have time for this. Let's solve this case."

* * *

"Bingo! The culprit is Makoto Naegi!"

…huh?

No, this was not how it was supposed to go. Kirigiri was supposed to step in, reveal her trump card, back him up like the way he'd supported her-

He threw a panicked glance over at the one who had always reminded him he was needed, who had believed wholeheartedly in his hope. The look on her face stopped him cold. Ah…he saw now. She was just like the others.

Her face screamed of regret, anger, apology… and self-interest at the core of it all. She too would step on him, a nobody, to defend herself. Why had Naegi thought any different? Why had he thought to place his sole sliver of 'Hope' in one of these idols? He really was no better than the rest of the masses.

Naegi thought he understood now…this feeling was 'betrayal'.

* * *

They were finally, _finally_, nearing the end. Kirigiri had pulled him out of the trash heap, the challenge had been issued to Monobear, the investigation conducted. All those events had led to them standing around the courtroom, facing eachother down one more time in order to simply finish this. Naegi's role was almost at an end. He…had mixed feelings about that.

"So, we found Komaru's body at-"

"The body is not my sister."

Togami was thoroughly pissed at Naegi's interjection, the SHSL Luck repeating the same line whenever the identity of the corpse came up. But it wasn't her; Naegi would swear to god it wasn't her, so why couldn't the others understand that? These thoughts did not dull his surprise though when Kirigiri actually backed him up.

"…No, I believe Naegi has been correct this whole time. Look at the Monobear file." There was a pause as each student simultaneously rummaged through their papers. "Remember when we discerned that the corpse's true cause of death was several stab wounds? And that we were unable to accurately pinpoint when these injuries occurred? It is my theory that the corpse that we are all discussing…is actually the reused body of Junko Enoshima."

The courtroom erupted into clamour, everyone yelling in shock and desperation. Everyone except for Naegi. Blessed relief washed over him in waves, chest sagging, and he felt so eerily relaxed and proud and _sure_ of himself now.

"But- But that's impossible! Kirigiri!"

"Not impossible, simply improbable. More importantly, it opens up a line of reasoning that states that Komaru is still alive."

"Upupu, interesting! Where is your proof?"

"Simple." Kirigiri turned to Naegi, startling him out of his dreamy calm.

"Naegi. Why were you so convinced that your sister was alive?"

"Eh? Umm…I just knew." Naegi didn't know what he was saying, he was just so _happy_, and he had to fight to keep a floaty smile off his face. "I knew it couldn't be her. She's doing something else, so…"

Kirigiri's face tightened, a tic that Naegi recognised as her 'I figured something out' pose. But she seemed almost…sad about it? Why? They were so close to beating despair, Naegi's sister was still alive, so what else could possibly be wrong?

"…Exactly. She was 'doing something else'. But how did Naegi know that? My theory is that it's a remnant of his memories, lingering despite the wipe. Hardly definitive when taken alone, but let me direct your attention to Naegi's assault at the hands of the 16th student when he snuck in to steal the files. Why not just kill him then? He was breaking the rules, much like Enoshima did, so why did he survive with a nasty bump to the head rather than being killed? This suggests that the Mastermind had some personal attachment to Naegi."

…What? Why was Kirigiri implying…that Komaru?

"Kirigiri! Why're you- You're wrong! Stop this!" Naegi had launched into a blind panic, the slimy black presence in his mind unfurling its tendrils. He couldn't let her frame Komaru!

"All the evidence points to her."

"If your theory about the mind wipe is true, then technically it could be anyone! We were all close before…" He had to flounder for a word that could successfully encapsulate the entire mutual killing event and came up short "…this, so what's to say that nobody here did it?!"

Kirigiri recoiled like she was stung, eyes alight with surprise and grief. It was absolutely _thrilling_ to see that expression on her face. Shouldn't he be upset about that? She was a beacon of hope, an idolized gleaming star. He wasn't allowed to glean joy from her pain…So then why did he feel so alive? The bile shifted again, creeping closer as it trailed black tar across his consciousness.

"Naegi?! W-Why are you suspecting us?"

"I thought we were your friends!"

"It's not Komaru! So it has to be one of you!"

Various sensations coiled together, seeping into a bubbling joy that revolted him to his core. He should not be enjoying this… Yet his classmate's expressions of absolute betrayal, the sickening squelch of failure in his gut, all of it was just adding to his crazed elation.

"It can't be Komaru…I won't _let_ it be Komaru!"

"Naegi-!"

"No, shut up! It's not her! Komaru's not even in high school, so why are you suspecting her?!"

"We have been in here for two years, Naegi. She got into the preparatory school and visited you fairly regularly." Kirigiri spoke quietly, yet her words cut like a knife. A frenzied Naegi whirled to face her in what bordered on a panic attack.

"Baseless conjecture!"

"It was in her file. She kept breaking in to see you, and got in trouble because of it."

"So?! That doesn't mean she's here now!"

"Naegi…why are you obstructing this? You know _exactly_ what she's doing right now. You may not remember, but you know."

"No… No, I don't! Stop trying to confuse me! It's not her!"

Their furious back-and-forth was broken by an electronically-amplified yawn, breaths draped in a tone that Naegi knew all too well.

"Aww, Big Bro tried so hard to defend me! I'm touched! He failed magnificently though, as always. That's what us lower-class scum do! We try, and we fail, and then we keep on trying because you talented ones deceive us into thinking we can actually accomplish something with our useless lives. That's why you should all just disappear. You'll die for the sake of humanity! Isn't that right, Big Bro?"

Smoke billowed throughout the room, accompanied by naïve giggles and a single, despairing whisper.

"…Sis?"

* * *

Komaru gave Monobear a childish squeeze, laughing at the stuffing that forced its way through his gaping grin.

"Sooo, you still want to leave? Even though I told you how much it sucks out there?" Her gentle embrace on the plush suddenly turned into a vice, her expression darkening to a nasty shade of psychopathy. "That's Lame! Pathetic! As if parasites like you will last a millisecond out there! Tell 'em, Big Bro!"

"…"

Naegi couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but sit and struggle against the endless tar that coiled around his mind. He had to destroy the mastermind. That was his purpose, wasn't it? That was why his friends turned to him; his sole reason for existing amongst Japan's brightest. But he'd promised to protect Komaru... Promised to laugh with her, cry with her, be with her no matter where she went, to stay with his one and only little sister.

"C'mon Big Bro, we're all waiting for your vote! Am I the mastermind? Do ya wanna go outside to shrivel and die?" Komaru leered at him, disgust and twisted amusement running riot on her features, yet all Naegi could see was the happy girl he adored so much. Did he…really have to..? Could he have the impenitence to rebel against the talented ones, shirk his duty and just stay here forever? The others would hate him, sure, but he'd have his sister, and he'd decided long ago that she was all he needed.

"…Naegi. Let's end this."

Kirigiri faced Naegi with a confident smile, a pillar of hope in the darkened courtroom. Exhausted eyes scanned each one of his classmates, registering their similar expressions, and his entire mind came crashing down like a house of cards.

They weren't waiting for him to make his decision. They were waiting for him to press the button.

They were so _sure_ of themselves, so utterly convinced Naegi would choose them over his sister, and of course they were right. He could not break the shackles of being born mundane. He was going to kill Komaru. His one and only little sister, his only bright spark in his worthless existence, and he was going to kill her for the sake of 'Hope'. Not his 'Hope' though, _their_ hope. The stars would go on, stepping on Naegi's sacrifice to further themselves into the heavens. That was all he was good for, all he would ever be good for, _he was nothing and had nothing and it was all THEIR FAULT-_

With a loud, anguished howl, Naegi slammed the button, and allowed the absolute despair to embrace him in a soothing mockery of comfort.

"…! N-no… no!"

"We were…wrong..?"

"But how?!"

"Upupu…GYAHAHAHA! FOOOOLED YOUUU~!

Naegi vaguely heard the shrieks of his classmates through the haze of his own mind, thoughts slow and sticky as he waded through syrup coated memories. His years with his friends came oozing back, a thousand and one snapshots of a life once lived. He remembered singing with Maizono while Leon jammed on guitar; Mondo trying to teach him to ride a motorbike while Ishimaru and Chihiro trilled behind him; Togami and Celes roping him into their sadistic games with nothing but a vaguely fond sneer. He remembered hastily excusing himself from Sakura's sparring offers to go eat donuts with Asahina; remembered snorting at Hagakure's antics while Yamada's squeaky laughter accompanied his amusement. He remembered talking to his upperclassmen, forming bonds that we just as strong, if not stronger, than those with his classmates. He remembered…everything.

He remembered staring in sorrow as his parent's hopes only caused them more misery, unable to accept what they had due to hope's false promise. He remembered trying to tell them that all they had to do was let go, just _enjoy_ where they were because it was frankly ridiculous to believe that they could achieve anything with their lives destined for decay, and being essentially disowned because of it. He remembered seeing everyone around him cry as they continued to fail, throwing themselves against the brick wall of fate all because 'Hope' told them that they could break through. He remembered seeing his sister distraught at failing her singing audition, but trying again and again because if Maizono said she could then it _had_ to be true, and each time she came back there would be another red line drawn across her flesh-

He remembered.

"…what..? Why…why would I?"

His mumbled line somehow sliced through the courtroom, five disbelieving eyes pinpointing the slumped figure.

"Naegi..?"

"Why would I do this?! Komaru!" He was shouting now, trying to clear his head of the despair clawing at his mind. Komaru simply beamed at him, skipping over, and suddenly all he could think was _oh god I did this to her._ He whispered to her the joys of despair, just as he had to his _true_ friends waiting outside, and felt that unbearable explosion of happiness as her once bright eyes clouded over-

"Oh, have you finally remembered? Took ya long enough! You asking why? Why what? There's a whoooole lotta things that question could cover!" She swung herself up onto Naegi's podium, ignoring the cries of his classmates behind her, toying with a loose thread on the Monobear plush. She'd made that, he now knew, and he'd been so proud when she came skipping in toting designs for their instrument of despair, he still was, and all he wanted to do was laugh in the dizzying knowledge that they'd _saved everyone_.

Komaru was watching him from her perch, eyes containing cold amusement as he fought against his own memories. "Not long now, huh? Never mind, I can entertain you fools until my big bro finally wakes from this pathetically hopeful shell. You asked why?"

She spun to face the assembly, taking the time to relish the hatred on those faces. "Why the school? 'Cause you guys are symbols of hope, duh. Only my big bro saw 'hope' for what it really is: a tool to make sure the masses can never be happy. They never could accept and enjoy what they had, they always had to strive for something more even though they could never achieve it. Do ya know why they thought they could do this?" She flung a finger in their direction, face cracking into a sneering grin. "Bingo! Cause of you bastards!"

Komaru leapt into the centre of the ring, laughing as she neatly sidestepped the attempted punch thrown her way by Kirigiri.

"Do ya know what they say? I'll tell you!" She then proceeded to form gross caricatures of the general public, expressions, stances and voice changing to reflect her imaginary citizens.

"If Togami can run a company I'm sure I can! If Asahina can win gold I know I can, even though I can't swim a lap and almost die every time I enter the water! Even though I have a perfectly mediocre existence I'm gonna try for something better, inevitably failing and destroying my life because if Leon can make it I definitely will! Even though I keep failing I won't give up, because if Maizono says anyone can achieve their dreams it_ must _be true, ignoring everything I have abandoned to chase a useless fantasy. It hurts, it hurts so badly, but I can't give up and enjoy what I have, 'cause if Junko can be a model I'm sure I can be worth something…. Do I need to go on?"

Komaru twirled on her heel, flashing two fingers as she launched into her second point.

"Why the erasure of your memories? 'Cause you couldn't know about outside. You had to believe that there was something waiting for you, otherwise my motives couldn't do a thing and you'd still cling to hope by blaming us for everything." She took the time to laugh, irrepressible giggles bubbling up in a broken, twisted rhythm. "Ironic, isn't it? You would'a blamed _us_ for 'plunging the world to hell', but it's really all your fault for peddling hope! You wanted people to keep crying so you could succeed off their own delusions, while Big Bro wants to liberate them. You really are nothing but filthy parasites."

Finally she trotted back to Naegi, eyes filled with a crazed fondness, cradling his head in her arms as he trembled.

"Did'ja hear that, Big Bro? We've done it. _We've saved everyone_."

"G-get off him!"

"Why? We've won! Unless…" a slow, cruel grin split her face in two. "You parasites don't actually believe my Big Bro's the Mastermind? I'm not clever enough to come up with all this myself, ya know. But I haven't answered Big Bro's final question yet!" A third finger was thrust in Naegi's face, Komaru stepping back just enough to make sure she was heard by the others.

"Why does Big Bro, the Mastermind, not remember anything? There are a few reasons for that. One is that if he _became_ your 'Hope', the one that held you all together, it'd be all the more reason for you bastards to despair when the truth came out. As for the second reason… that's far less selfless."

Naegi wanted to run. He wanted to flee from everything; both the conflicting lives in his head and the sight of his sister treating him so reverently, clasping his hands as happiness dripped from every syllable. He made the mistake of locking eyes with her and instantly _knew_, shaking even harder as despair clawed and claimed even more of his mind. Whatever she was going to say next was going to break him. Komaru knew it, Naegi knew it, and she knew he knew.

"Sis…please…"

He didn't know if he was pleading for her to stop or continue. Almost instantly her expression softened, pulling her brother into a tender, loving hug.

"Shh…I know, brother. I know. It must be pretty crazy in there, huh? That's what it was like for me. When you first told me the truth; set me free, it took a while to get used to the freefall. See, Big Bro is different from you Parasites." She'd raised her voice now, addressing the congregation rather than just her sibling.

"Big Bro is different from everyone. Humans are born without hope, but the world poisons our mind from a young age. Big Bro is immune to Hope's influence, so he's never felt the exhilarating rush of _the entire world_ being vacuumed out from under you, that beautiful first moment of despair. It's quite a thrill! Big Bro used to be kinda sad he'd missed out on it. Hence…" She turned and stared straight into his eyes. "Reason two for Big Bro's mind wipe."

_I'm the mastermind. I've killed everyone._

All the hope was violently sucked out through Naegi's feet, the burden of the dreams he carried dissipating and allowing him to feel sickeningly weightless. He was falling, flying, falling, spiralling rapidly out of control as his goals and aspirations drained away, and for the first time in months he felt blissfully _free_. He…didn't have to care for these people. He no longer had to admire them, bow to them, because they'd won! He'd _finally_ rid this world of its bane, now everyone could be _happy-_

His hands dug into his podium, a pathetic attempt to keep himself upright as his legs gave out under him from sheer joy. How long had he wished for this? How long had he wished to eradicate Hope for the sake of the world? It was a shame his classmates had to die, yes, but that was their fate. He was destined to save _everyone_. Hope and Fate were always locked in combat; one of them simply had to give, and really Naegi was saving them as well by removing them from Hope's grasp. These people weren't even his friends anymore. They were simply vessels poisoned by the force known as Hope, chess pieces manipulated to keep the world under Hope's thumb. But now…Everyone would be equal; everyone could enjoy what they had; nobody would break themselves trying to achieve what fate decreed they could not… _he'd made the world perfect. _

"Uhu…uhuhuhu…"

"N-naegi?!"

"Uhuhupupupupu! Sis…Thank you! I know it was selfish of me, but…" He flung his head upwards, ignoring the Parasites in favour of his darling little sister. "That was brilliant! Ahaha…so that was the loss of hope? Wow, it really was like a rollercoaster! I'm so happy…"

"B-Big Bro! You're back!"

Komaru barrelled into his chest, fragile arms encompassing his chest as the Monobear plush was squished between them.

"Hello sis! Hello sis, my darling sis, perfect sis…my best friend. We've won. The world is saved! Isn't that great? Now everyone will stop fighting; stop hurting eachother, stop hurting themselves…We've done it. We've achieved the perfect world! Now…" He broke off into disbelieving laughter, the thrill of the complete absence of hope running strong through his veins. "…Now everyone can be happy!"

"Hehehe, so I did good? I paid clooose attention to who pissed you off! Did'ja like what I did with Leon? I redesigned his punishment to make him pay for being an ungrateful snot. You should'a seen his face!"

She flung her head back in hysterical laughter, leering at the stunned students behind her before burying her face in her brothers chest once again. Naegi bit back a smile at his sister's possessive antics. Fate had decreed them siblings, so Naegi didn't have any problem with her territorial nature. She wasn't being hopeful; wasn't wishing that Naegi was hers and acting accordingly, she was simply enjoying the relationship fate had given her. As it should be.

"Yeah, I did notice. I'm so lucky fate gave me such a considerate sister! You did a good job with Alter Ego's execution too; I know how spur of the moment that must've been."

This time Komaru's beaming smile slipped a bit, portraying an ugly disappointment that had Naegi concerned. Disappointment was a sign of a failed hope. Had his sister wavered in his absence? The thought sent a deep ache running through him, saintly grief for the pain Hope had brought his sister while he loitered in his own mind.

"Mmph. That stupid AI almost ruined everything! The execution didn't work since the bastard popped up later, and it provided a source of hope for the students, _and _he ceased your execution! I was so worried!"

Ah, so that was why. Some of his pain ceased a bit at the knowledge that his sister was simply concerned that Hope would usurp fate once again, a tiny smile gracing his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Its fine, Sis. You've just got to trust in destiny! As for the fact that I'm still alive, well, obviously fate isn't done with me yet. It's all okay."

"…You planned to kill yourself?"

Kirigiri's query caught the sibling's attention, Naegi noting with amusement the fact that the detective wouldn't mention his name. Well, he supposed finding out you were the pawns of a higher power would be a tad unpleasant. He supposed he could forgive them; perhaps even rescue them from their hope so they could die happy. He was a benevolent saviour, after all! He eased his sister's arms off him, laughing once as they instantly reattached around his arm, and leisurely strolled in front of the older girl.

"No, not really. It was an option though, so we prepared for whatever fate had in store for us. If that meant me dying, then who am I to deny my role? It would've been awfully convenient, actually! I would've been removed from your list of suspects, Komaru would ensue the game continued, and we would've reached this conclusion much faster. Obviously I still have a role to play though, so here I am."

He smiled at his once-friend, eyes crinkled in knowing sadness as Kirigiri made a furious lunge for his neck. Komaru would've torn her head off if it wasn't for the reassuring gesture Naegi made, continuing to smile as leather-clad hands clasped around his throat, amused eyes never leaving the distraught ones in front of him. Poor thing… He'd have to try and save her.

"Are you in pain, Kirigiri? The only reason this revelation hurts is because you _know_. Deep down you know that there's nothing you can do; you know that your destiny is approaching. So why fight it? Hope told you lies about your future, cruelly deceiving you into thinking you'd exist past this moment. Instead of focusing on that, be thankful and enjoy what you have right now!"

His breaths came out short and ragged, mild smile splitting further and further until he was beaming, skin flushed because he was just so damn _happy_. He was free, the world was free, ecstasy was bubbling in his stomach and burning through his veins and he felt like screaming, screaming his message of truth from the rooftops and watching that hope shatter in their eyes just as kirigiri's was-

"You had a family, friends, years of doing what you love, and you get to die to save the world! Look at what destiny has given you! Aren't you happy?! Aah, glorious fate always has our best interests at heart! Fate loves each and every one of us; I love it, our omnipresent father and mother and judge and keeper and friend. I could roll in it; roll in destiny and his love and his purpose… unlike Hope," He spat the name from his mouth as one would a piece of gristle. "Who relishes in conning us into attempting impossible feats simply to keep everyone unhappy and downtrodden. But no more! Fate chose me, I'm the destined saviour of this beautiful planet rotted by hope, I'm gonna make everyone happy just as he asked! Won't you be happy too, Kirigiri? Can't you see how much destiny loves you?!"

He was laughing, drooling, a burning mess of fate's joy and love that he _needed_ to expel. Kirigiri had released him by this point, trembling legs backing her into her podium, staring as Komaru worked herself up into a similar fervour.

"Aaaah, Bro! I'm so glad! Save us all, Big Bro!"

The siblings grabbed at eachother and screamed, adorned in hysterical laughter and a sheer joy that surpassed mere happiness, surpassed arousal; a pure flame that left them shivering and flushed and writhing in the knowledge that they were worthless _and that was okay_. They didn't have to try, their failures weren't their fault, it was all simply what Fate had decreed for them. All they wanted was for people to experience this innocent happiness and forget their painful dreams. Was that really so bad? As they flipped to their feet with matching sloppy grins and red faces, they both relished in the knowledge that they'd done the right thing.

"Upupu… Hey, bro, shall we destroy these parasites now? Can we?"

"Of course, dear sister. If you are ready?"

"Mhmm! I had sooooo much fun with you, big bro! I'm glad that our destinies intertwined."

Komaru placed her final kiss on her brothers cheek, and Naegi took the time to memorize is beloved sisters warmth. It really was a shame that she had to die… if he didn't know better, he'd spare her life. But that was not what fate decreed: if the mastermind was not uncovered, all the students would die. Hidden students included. So he watched as Komaru skipped behind her podium, giggling at the restraints that snapped around her and the broken students, and hoped his smile could convey the swell of pride he felt in his baby sister. Naegi turned to the cameras with arms spread wide, kindly grin on his face as he addressed the nations.

"Now then… It's finally time. Time to wipe hope from this world and allow fate to make everyone happy. No more fighting, no more pain, just _freedom_. These symbols that forced you forward, these students who encapsulate dreams and hope, they're gone! Just look!"

He gestured to the stand, camera panning through the restrained students before cutting to Naegi beaming at the morose acceptance he saw on their faces.

"They've all realised how cruelly they've been deceived by Hope; how futile and painful fighting against destiny is. Now it is time for them to fulfil fate's plan and set us all free! But first…" he whirled on the spot, facing the students once more. "I think they owe us all an apology for dragging us into Hope, convincing us to ignore our happiness for impossible dreams. What do you say?"

There was dead silence. Naegi was smiling, Komaru was quietly giggling, and just as Naegi predicted Asahina suddenly sobbed-

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

That was all it took. Hagakure soon joined in, followed by Fukawa, until Naegi was surrounded by the sweet sounds of repentance. That incomprehensible happiness bubbled away in his gut once more, smile cracking a little bit wider, simply oozing pride and forgiveness for his broken friends.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry! I'm sorry… for inspiring hope…"

The joy flared once more, his skin running hot at the simple admission. He'd done it. Destiny had won, hope had lost, and his precious once-friends were going to pass on without any hopes and regrets. With a half-choked laugh he stroked Asahina's cheek, forcing her teary and broken eyes to catch his own.

"It's okay. We forgive you. At least you realised it, right?"

He pulled back to survey them all, arms spread wide as he preached not only to the courtroom, but to the masses of people watching outside.

"That goes for you too! We forgive you for wishing, for peddling hope, for buying into the lie! From this day forward, let's live happily together! In the death of these symbols of Hope, we will find a new beginning under destiny's caring hand! Are we ready? All together now…"

The mastermind of the despair incident ran up to his throne, revelling as that tiny box rose from the floor. He twirled the gravel in his hands, unspeakable pleasure coursing through him, broken laughter escaping his throat as he brought the incident to a close.

"It's punishment time!"

**Eey, egg siblings unite! I love those two, plus Komaru's addition allowed me to warp this fic to fit canon. ...Sort of. Not really. **

**I always pictured Mastermind Naegi as a bit of a cult crazy, especially since he seems so blasé about his standing and lack of dreams in the opening of the game. He had no goals, yet expressed a vaguely amused acceptance about his 'ordinary' nature. So yeah, Naegi views fate as a sort of deity and believes that you cannot escape your standing, and so hope only gets you hurt and stops people appreciating what they had. Is it flawed? Hell yes. I highly doubt any character warped enough to consider brutally wiping people out an appropriate solution would run their logic past other people. **

**If there's anything that you don't understand, didn't like or just want to natter about, please let me know! I always get nervous once I post something haha. Umm, thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed! Oh, and if there's anyone in particular you want to see masterminded next please let me know~ TTFN! **


End file.
